Zoeys Despair
by MajinHunter
Summary: All of zoeys friends are dead,shes all alone.But what happens when she finds a new friend?  Rated M for swearing,gore,violence,and later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own it this is just a fanfic I created

This is my first fanfic please be nice about it if it's not good, if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all . I really need some ideas for my story so please pm me or review I will give credit to people that help.

Now on with the story!

{_Italic_ words are Zoeys thoughts}

Word count: 198

The streets where quiet and still as Zoey walked down the streets, double pistols in hand. As she turned the corner seeing nothing but a two common infected, she was tired not wanting to fight so she sneaked past the two. The safe room was at the next three streets, she could make it. Walking down the street she hears a cough _"smoker, damn it" _Zoeysilently says to herself, Zoey {that's was now looking up at the rooftops} hears the smoker cough again this time Zoey stops walking and looks where the noise is coming from. She sees a figure tall and skinny standing on top of a rooftop _"found you"._ Zoey aims one of her pistols up and fires, the bullet hits the smoker, the smoker coughing its last coughs explodes into a cloud of thick, black, smoke. When zoey finally reaches the safe house she opens the door closes it lazily with her foot and searches for a place to sleep. She finally decides to sleep on an old beat up mattress, Zoey lays down on the mattress and snuggles in the best she can and a slowly goes into a long, deep, peaceful, slumber.

So how did you like it? Sorry about it being so short it's my first story AND first chapter…so yeah tell me how you like I t . I like being given ideas so if you can give me ideas for new stories…and if you're wondering where the hunter is the next chapter is all about him . So yeah read, enjoy, and review. Also if you could please give me some feedback on how I did like how detailed, etc..

And please no flags if I do get one I don't even know what I did this is just my first fanfic…no flags please.

I promise the next chapter will be much longer.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yay! I finally updated, sorry it's been so long I was making it long lol. Oh and just to let you know the Hunters in this chapter! **_

_**Okay now on to the story**__!_

Chapter 2 Zoeys despair

Word count: 354 {only counting the words in the story}

Bold Italic Words Are the Hunters Thoughts

Italic Words are Zoeys Thoughts

As zoey awoke from her slumber she heard a soft growl…

"_What was that_!" Zoey thought to herself , Zoey got up put her red hoody back on and went to the bathroom hearing the growling becoming louder and louder as she got closer and closer to the bathroom. Zoey readied her pistols and creaked the door open slowly, seeing nothing in the bathroom the growling even stopped…."_well nothing in here, might as well take a shower_" zoey thought to herself once again. As Zoey started to open the shower curtain the growling started again zoey readied her pistols again and yanked the shower curtain open. Zoey was marveled at what she saw inside the shower…."what the fuck!" Zoey said. Zoey turned around hoping whet she saw wasn't true and that it was just a weird dream. When Zoey turned back around she saw the same thing a hunter sitting in the tub. "_Well the hunters awake, I know that but why isn't he attacking me_?" "Um….Hello?" Zoey said to the hunter, not expecting a reply. "He...Hel...hello" the Hunter struggled to reply

"You can speak!" "Ye ...Yes….i... can" "wow if you can speak what else can you do?" "_**I could give you a night you wouldn't believe…Aww fuck I have to stop thinking like this, ever since that witch and I…." **_ "I…can also... remember... better then... other infected ""well I have to take a shower so could you get out of the tub?" "Um… sure_**... I guess**_…." The hunter said getting out of the tub and exiting the room….

As zoey started taking a shower she started thinking "_how did he even get in here it's a safe room for crying out loud!_" She continued that while still taking a shower…

"_**Where's the food in this place?"**_Thought the hunter as he looked through the fridge "_**it took me like 5 minutes to open this fridge all for nothing?" "Wait what about the lady's bag, I can't go in there she taking a shower, but what's the chance of her shooting me…" **_The hunter crept into the bathroom careful not to make a sound …..

Ok sorry about leaving you hanging there….off the side of the cliff but hey took me a while to update.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, im so sorry I couldn't update sooner (super busy).

I thank all the people that reviewed (especially you Evelyn Carroll, for being my first reviewer)

Italic words- Zoey's thoughts

Bold Italic word- hunters thoughts

* * *

><p>'<strong><em>Where's the food in this place'<em>**the hunter as he looked through the fridge '_**it took me like 5 minutes to open this fridge all for nothing?" "Wait what about the lady's bag, I can't go in there shes taking a shower, but what's the chance of her shooting me…" **_The hunter crept into the bathroom careful not to make a sound …..

' _**Gotta make it fast**_...' Thought the hunter, taking a step into the bathroom...

_**"FUCK**_", just as the hunter said it he quickly clasped his infected hand over his mouth, hoping to god the woman didn't hear him.

The hunter looked around the bathroom quickly, grabbing Zoey's backpack, and exiting the bathroom.

The hunter made his way over to the mattress on the floor.

'_**what the hell's in here**_?'

The hunter rummaged through the bag finding a warm_ coca-cola_, a melted_ kit-kat_ (still in a rapper), and a rolled up bag of _Cheetos._

_'__**better then nothing**__', _thought the hunter as he started munching on the _Cheetos_

_'__**mmmmm cheesy goodness, haven't had Cheetos since I found that witch and-' **_

the hunter was pulled out of his thoughts by the woman's voice

the hunter quickly hid the Cheetos behind his back

"hey, whats your name?", asked Zoey

"yeah,whats it to you? Replied the hunter

"i just wanted to know"Stated Zoey innocently

"Anyway, my names Zoey"

'_**Zoey huh,I like it...'**_

"now will you tell me your name?"

"no."

* * *

><p><em>'I thought I left my bag in the bathroom, oh well<em>.'  
>Zoey reached into the bag noticing her Cheetos were gone,"hey...um hunter di-"<br>"whats a hunter?" asked the hunter  
>"well...um your a hunter"<br>"oh" said the hunter visibly offended  
>"im sorry its just th-"<br>"Just what?"  
>"well my friends..we um give nicknames to certain in-" zoey cut herself off trying hard not to offend the hunter anymore<br>"friends?"  
>"yeah bill,francis,louis,and me."<br>"i dont see anyone else here." said the hunter, completly confused  
>"oh their all dead.."answered zoey not looking the hunter in the eye.<br>"oh i didnt know.."  
>"irronicly francis was killed by a hunter" said hunter speaking more to herself more than the hunter.<br>"Is it suposed to be my fault?" asked the hunter.  
>"No! I never blamed you.."<br>"no wonder all your friends died" mumbled quietly under his breath, not quiet enough.  
>"WHAT!"<br>"noth-"  
>with that said zoey pulled out her pistols, and aimed to kill..<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Clift-hanger! lol, R&amp;R next chapter up in a few hours...go kill some time.<strong>


End file.
